Polyurethanes may be used in a variety of applications. Depending upon an application, a particular aesthetic quality and/or mechanical performance of polyurethane may be desired. Polyols are used to form polyurethanes. Polyols include polyether polyols and polyester polyols. For example, polyether polyols may be produced by polymerizing an alkylene oxide. The alkylene oxide can react with one or more functional groups of another material in the presence of a catalyst to form polymer chains. Qualities of the one or more functional groups and/or qualities of the catalyst can influence properties such as a molecular weight of a resultant polyether polyol.
As such, with respect to varying properties of polyurethanes depending upon an application thereof, one method is vary a structure and/or a composition of a polyether polyol used in the manufacture of the polyurethane. However, varying a structure and/or a composition of a polyol may have an undesirable impact on other properties (e.g., decreased resiliency and/or a decreased durability) of the resultant polyurethane. Accordingly, a need exists for polyol compositions that promote desired mechanical properties in resultant polyurethanes without undesirably impacting other mechanical properties of the resultant polyurethane.